


Memories

by l0st_in_stere0



Category: Homestuck, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BoyxBoy, Homestuck/Attack on Titan crossover, M/M, Surprise Ending, Very Detailed Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0st_in_stere0/pseuds/l0st_in_stere0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Crossover between my two favorite fandoms, Homestuck and Attack on Titan! Whee! GamGam and Sollux are both trainees and they really shouldn't be doing the thing but they do the thing anyways... -eyebrow waggle-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is your last warning before you get to the juicy dicky bits!!

The dry, brown grass crunched beneath their feet as they hurried to the barn.  The moonlight gave everything a dreamlike quality, and their breath turned into silvery puffs in the frigid air. Sollux could just make out the mass of wild hair and lanky figure that was Gamzee in front of him, the slightly older male nearly hidden in the darkness.  Even though their bodies are sore from their training, Gamzee had talked Sollux into coming here after hours.  Neither one of them had bothered to get out of their gear.  The two of them had confessed their feelings for each other a long time ago.  They had given each other some distance after nearly being caught making out during their lunch break.  Once inside the barn Gamzee had pulled Sollux into his arms and kissed him, sweeping the much smaller male off his feet. Sollux made a noise of both surprise and wanting, but pulled back from the kiss.

"Ga-Gamzee-" Whatever Sollux was about to say is lost as Gamzee kissed him again. This time, the noise was akin frustration coming from Sollux.

" I want you, my little miracle..." He purred, pulling Sollux close to him. He slid one hand down Sollux's back and squeezed the back of his thigh. Sollux gasped and arched up.

"H-here? But..." Sollux had been cut off again by Gamzee's kiss, and this time he gave up.  Both of them collapsed onto a pile of straw.  Their clothes started to become too tight; straps too restricting.  The barn started to become warm.  Sollux mewled into the kiss, fingers working to find the straps of Gamzee's gear. Gamzee's hands found Sollux's ass and squeezed.  Sollux whimpered and his hips rolled, causing Gamzee to smirk.

"Feeling it?" He purred, rubbing the crack of Sollux's ass through the pants. Sollux whined and closes his eyes... fumbling with the buckles of Gamzee's gear. His hands were shaking terribly bad and his cheeks were flushed a dark, dark red. "You look so beautiful like this..." Gamzee purred in his ear, unusually focused.  Sollux blushed darkly.

"Sh... shut up... I... I'm just b-bruised from the training..." He grumbled, not looking at Gamzee. Gamzee had snorted and scooped Sollux up into his arms... undoing the straps and pulling them off of Sollux with ease.  Sollux was resting on top of Gamzee now, looking down at him. 

His bare chest glistened with a slight sheen of sweat, tanned from the days in the sun.  The leather straps had left a few marks, but that added to the attractiveness. There wasn't much hair, but his lean body was toned with the muscle they've both gained from the training. Sollux blushed darkly when he realizes he is intensely eye-fucking the other male. Gamzee had smirked and reached up to stroke his cheek. 

"Like what you see, you little miracle?" Sollux blushed again at the pet name.  They had both come in from Wall Maria when the Titans first appeared.  Sollux had pulled Gamzee to safety from an Abnormal Titan, and had been called "little miracle" ever since.  His train of thought was cut at the sudden spark of arousal that shoots down his spine when Gamzee pinched his nip. He moaned loudly and clapped a hand to his mouth. Gamzee had continued to pinch and pull at the hard nub, watching Sollux melt.  The smaller boy blushed darkly and closed his eyes, swallowing the moans he wants to let out.  He felt Gamzee's eyes pierce him to the core, and he opened his eyes to slits as he feels Gamzee's fingers trace down to the hem of his underwear... the last article of clothing keeping him slightly modest in front of the other.  That modesty was diminishing with the growing tent in them, however, which Gamzee practically pounced on, grabbing it roughly and stroking it.

It was then when Sollux couldn't hold back any more, and moaned loudly and lewdly.  Gamzee had grinned, his teeth flashing in the dim moonlight.  Soon, both their underwear had been tossed into the pile of clothing.  Gamzee had reached around and began fingering at Sollux's hole.  Sollux had whimpered and moaned, urging Gamzee to press two fingers inside of him, swirling them around.

How many times had he done this at night while silently crying Gamzee's name?  Sollux wasn't sure, but because of that fact, he felt only pleasure when Gamzee's fingers enter him.  Sollux had shuddered as he melted into Gamzee's fingers, bracing his hands on Gamzee's chest. He felt Gamzee's erection pressing against his ass now, and he was scared to look back to see if it was as big at it felt. After he felt prepped enough, he grabbed Gamzee's wrist and pulled his fingers out... slamming himself down onto the other all at once, causing himself to cry out and arch.  His eyes had filled with pained tears and he sat still... whimpering.   Gamzee had whimpered as well and reached up to stroke Sollux's cheek.

"Easy there little miracle, this is your first time... you'll hurt yourself..." He had murmured in a soothing voice, the sound of his voice relaxing Sollux.  Soon, Sollux is moving his hips, his and Gamzee's moans echoing the other's.  Gamzee had held him close, rocking his hips and thrusting deeply into Sollux. They both cried out each other's names as they came, and then collapsed into each other's arms.

The next morning, Sollux had woken after Gamzee.  Gamzee had started pulling his shirt on, turned away from Sollux. Sollux made a quiet whimpering sound, sitting up and hugging onto the other. Gamzee had smiled warmly and pulled Sollux close.

"You have an incredibly sexy afterglow..." Gamzee had murmured, picking a piece of straw from Sollux's hair. Sollux had looked up at him and smiled, feeling like nothing could ever go wrong, not while he had his lips pressed to Gamzee's, not while they were entangled in each other's arms.

But it had.

The night was vivid in his mind now.  In fact, it was mere days ago, before the Titans had breached Trost.  All the memories he has with Gamzee are there, but that one is the safest, the most comforting.

Now, Sollux is standing, smoke in his eyes, screaming and sobbing as he watches the Abnormal Titan pounce. He's screaming Gamzee's name, but Gamzee is too far to hear. Gamzee attempts to dodge the Titan, but is just one second too slow.  Sollux watches, powerless, as Gamzee hangs from the receded lips of that Titan, his head turning his way before he slides down it's throat.  Sollux's eyes are wide with disbelief.

His best friend, his lover, the one he trusted, is gone.  Just like that.  With a scream of rage, Sollux is flying forward, eyes blinded by tears.  Something collides with him from the side, sending him flying into a building. He feels himself hit the wall, and feels something crack. His spine.  Even now, his vision is darkening.  He seems a looming figure over him and knows this is the end.

But that's okay.

"I... I'll see you s-soon... Gamzee...." Sollux had whispered to no one... letting darkness wrap around him. 


End file.
